


so just be my master and i'll be your fever

by Kyaard, WTF Anything Retro 2021 (Anything_Retro)



Category: Mesék Mátyás királyról (Cartoon)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Slash, Translation, WTF Kombat 2021, Не для бартера, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, больше авторских тэгов смотрите в примечании к работе
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyaard/pseuds/Kyaard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/WTF%20Anything%20Retro%202021
Summary: Матьяш всегда остается королем, Тибрили — вечным шутом.
Relationships: Mátyás király/Tibrili, Mátyás király/udvari bolond
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Anything Retro 2021 тексты G - PG-13





	so just be my master and i'll be your fever

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [so just be my master and i'll be your fever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533439) by [idhrengondis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idhrengondis/pseuds/idhrengondis). 



> _Авторское примечание:_  
>  Название - цитата из песни Villagers 'The Pact (I'll Be Your Fever)':  
>  _So do what you did yesterday, go on repeating  
>  'Cos my heart is only on fire when you are the teacher  
> You take the torch and I follow the leader  
> You'd be my master and I'll be your fever_
> 
>  _Авторские тэги на венгерском:_  
>  Перерыла весь интернет в поисках имени шута, потому что в мультсериале нет, в нескольких местах писали, что Тибрили, такшта, а еще мне жаль, что one-sided, но я пока не могу их по-другому представить, только так: бедный шут подбивает клинья, а король не замечает; 13 часть: гадание на именины

Прошла зима, солнце всходило всё раньше, сонно и бледно вползая на небо. Позавчерашний снег уже почти полностью исчез, и когда Тибрили следил за разгорающимся солнцем на краю восточного небосвода, ему подумалось, что вскоре исчезнут и последние сугробы из двора будайского замка. _Весна уже на носу_ , думал Тибрили, _в этом году даже раньше наступит._

— Эй, шут! — на звук голоса Тибрили отвернулся от неба и сугробов и развернулся к подошедшему мужчине. — Как тебе?

Король Матьяш уже натянул на каштановые кудри потрепанную шляпу и как раз поправлял на себе простые одежды; Тибрили осмотрел его с ног до головы, зная, что король на самом деле не ждет ответа. У его величества в крови был навык создавать и подбирать идеальный маскировочный костюм, вот и сейчас это умение проявилось во всю мощь — король казался обычным торговцем лошадьми.

Замковые ворота только открыли, а Тибрили вместе с замаскировавшимся Матьяшем уже были снаружи. Боковым зрением Тибрили видел, как стража пялится им вслед. Потом они, видимо, узнали своего короля, хотя эти ребята и так служили здесь достаточно времени, чтобы запомнить: иногда король гуляет по стране без короны и сопровождения. Тибрили плотнее запахнулся в собственную маскировку, и его почти перестала щипать прохлада будайских улиц, когда они отправились в дорогу тем зимним утром.

Не только они встали так рано: чем ближе двое мужчин подходили к будайскому базару, тем больше стекалось народу вокруг. Кто-то уже разложил свои товары, громко и бесстыдно выкрикивая цену. Тибрили даже присмотрел себе куртку и кучму из плотной коровьей шкуры, после чего поспешил за королем в самую толпу, и вот они достигли базарной площади.

— Яблоки! — кричала какая-то торговка справа. — Красные, зеленые, спелые, красивые! — За пухлой женщиной пряталась молодая девушка, и Тибрили видел, как она подмигивает королю Матьяшу. Тибрили повернулся к правителю, но тот не заметил стараний девушки. Он подошел к торговке и купил яблоко, не бросив на девушку даже взгляда.

Едва они вклинились в текущую и змеящуюся толпу, как по эту сторону площади возникла какая-то заминка, и им пришлось вытягивать шеи, чтобы увидеть, почему. В центре зевак, на небольшом подиуме развлекал толпу глотатель огня. Они протиснулись ближе и увидели, еще шпагоглотателя и жонглера.

Боковым зрением Тибрили все время следил за королем Матьяшем: взгляд правителя просто светился.

Не то, чтобы ему в новинку были все эти развлечения и трюки; их уже столько побывало при королевском дворе, что Тибрили думал, что нового им точно не покажут. Но шут подозревал, что королю на самом деле нравятся не сами фокусы, а зачарованность и развлечение народа: пусть эти прогулки с переодеваниями и совершались в интересах справедливости, для того, чтобы Матьяш видел беды простых людей, которые терялись в тени короны, однако король также стремился изучить и их повседневные радости. Переодевшись таким образом, Матьяш не только отыскивал требующие решения несправедливости, но и следил за шепотками, сплетнями, новостями, о которых не знала даже канцелярия. 

Придворный шут и король остановились у небольшого пятачка, вокруг которого толпились и толкались, чтобы увидеть танцующих и музицирующих цыган. Тибрили пару мгновений смотрел за пляшущей босой цыганкой, стоя рядом с Матьяшем, потом вдруг заметил, как к королю пробирается какая-то старуха.

— Прекрасный юноша! — подскочила к ним старая цыганка, хватая короля за руку. — Позволь погадать тебе!

Тибрили подобрался поближе, чтобы слышать ответ короля Матьяша.

— За сколько монет, бабушка? — спросил тот со скрытой улыбкой.

— Господам я только за золото гадаю, — хитро сверкнула глазами старуха.

Король Матьяш промолчал, мудрым смеющимся взглядом отвечая на взгляд цыганки, но Тибрили, как обычно, не удержавшись заговорил вместо него.

— Бабушка, да ты никак слепая? — спросил он, ткнув в короля. — Как можешь называть господином простого лошадника?

Цыганка лишь лукаво улыбнулась.

— Из него такой же торговец лошадьми, как из тебя бедняк, — ответила она и вновь повернулась к королю, но Тибрили этого было мало.

— С чего ты это взяла? — спросил он, но старуха уже не обращала на него внимания.

Она подобралась ближе к Матьяшу.

— Большой вести — большая цена, — сказала цыганка королю. Вокруг них толпа разразилась смехом, но Тибрили не стал искать причину веселья — он ни за что не оставил бы этот разговор. Короля и старую цыганку происходящее вокруг, кажется, тоже не интересовало.

— Говори смелее, — Матьяш полез в карман плаща. — Заплачу золотом.

Стоило золотому талеру только показаться на свет, как он тут же исчез в одеждах цыганки. Она схватила старыми руками правую руку короля и начала разглядывать огрубевшую от размахиваний мечом ладонь. Тибрили подобрался еще ближе и через плечо Матьяша попытался рассмотреть, что же там так вычитывает эта старуха. Король бросил взгляд на своего шута, будто только сейчас его заметил, после чего снова повернулся к гадалке.

— Не знаю, сын мой, зачем ты, будучи господином, в купца рядишься, — начала цыганка, — но знаю, что вскоре вновь господином станешь. Может, даже королем! — Тибрили покосился на Матьяша, который бросил ответный взгляд, и глаза его весело сверкнули. Шут улыбнулся, хотя король уже отвернулся от него, и с немного оттаявшим сердцем стал слушать цыганку, которая уже опечаленно качала головой. — Но если перед тем не отправишься воровать, умрешь! В ближайшие именины!

Цыганка исчезла в толпе так же неожиданно, как и появилась. Тибрили даже не пытался проследить за ней взглядом, только весело обратился к королю.

— Сегодня вечером тебе придется красть, господин, — радостно, без тени серьезности сказал шут, не особо веря словам старой цыганки. — Завтра же день Матьяша. Главный казначей приглашал на пир по случаю именин, нельзя допустить, чтобы праздник превратился в поминальную трапезу!

Позже они зашли в корчму, и Матьяш угостил шута стаканом-другим пива. Заведение, конечно же, было переполнено, они вдвоем едва уместились с края стола, большую часть которого занимала громкая компания. Им пришлось наклониться, чтобы слышать друг друга.

— Не думал, что ваше величество говорит всерьез! — рассмеялся Тибрили и радостно взял еще один стакан, который им принес официант. Перед Матьяшем все еще стояла первая кружка, поскольку, несмотря на свое умение изображать бедняка, в душе он по-прежнему оставался трезвым, ответственным королем.

Именно поэтому Тибрили удивило заявление короля, что тот примет совет гадалки и вечером что-нибудь украдет. Причем у казначея, к которому на следующий день им предстояло идти праздновать.

— Господь свидетель моей серьезности, — сказал король, и то ли от пива, то ли еще от чего, но этим вечером он будто бы чаще улыбался, чем обычно. Тибрили оторвал от него взгляд, приобнял красовавшуюся рядом официантку за талию и рассмеялся. — Не время смеяться, шут, потом посмеешься, когда гончие главного казначея тебя за пятки хватать начнут, — король наклонился ближе, — потому что, во имя всех святых, уже сегодня вечером мы утащим у него какую-нибудь мелочь! — Глаза короля сияли, и он подмигнул, посмотрев в лицо Тибрили. — Пусть будет, над чем повеселиться на завтрашнем приеме!

Тибрили пытался занять внимание девушкой, которая уже почти сидела у него на коленях, однако не мог отделаться от мысли, король Матьяш мог одеться кем угодно, натянуть любую личину, но все же оставался собой, и кто бы смог достичь его уровня? Кто смог бы занять его место?

Он снова отвернулся от девушки, уже не видя ни ее, ни вообще никого, кроме Матьяша.

— Красть-то не мне надо, а тебе, — сказал Тибрили, и Матьяш посмотрел на него поверх края кружки.

— Такому начинающему вору, как я, пригодится твоя помощь, — усмехнулся король; ведь как Матьяш всегда оставался королем, так и Тибрили был вечным шутом.

Звезды той ночью светили так, будто что-то знали: знали, что одна из этих фигур в черных плащах, крадущихся к дому главного казначея, сам Матьяш Хуньяди.

Тибрили уверенно вел короля, парой взглядов оценивая, откуда и куда стоит перебегать, если они хотят попасть в дом казначея незамеченными. Шут забрался на окружающую владения стену, оттуда проверил, видно ли собак или еще каких стражей; но ночь была тиха и неподвижна, и все вокруг крепко спали. Он взглянул вниз на короля, который терпеливо ждал в тени, словно подмастерье старого вора, и тут же спрыгнул с противоположной стороны стены, прямо в сад. Минуту спустя король Матьяш присоединился к нему.

— Кажется, всё чисто, — король рискнул сдвинуть падающий на глаза капюшон; лицо его покраснело, глаза возбужденно блестели.

— Неужто наслаждаешься шуткой, ваше величество, — прошептал Тибрили, не сумев сдержать улыбки. — В конце еще привыкнешь к воровству, господин.

Тибрили последний раз воровал еще подростком, да не однажды, он был тем еще дурным щенком. В деревне его знала каждая собака, ведь они столько раз его гоняли, и он знал каждую палку, которую люди кидали ему вслед... но это была другая жизнь совсем другого человека в другом мире. Тот мальчишка сейчас не узнал бы Тибрили (ну, может, именно сейчас узнал бы — именно такого, с лицом, закрытым капюшоном, крадущегося под окнами главного казначея — вместе с королем Матьяшем, с взволнованным королем Матьяшем с сияющими глазами).

И вправду в воровстве было что-то волнительное, в том, чтобы пробраться туда, куда запрещено, в том, что их в любой момент могли поймать, даже если наказания никто бы не назначил и никаких серьезных последствий быть не могло. Но Тибрили сильно сомневался, что Матьяшу Хуньяди когда-либо приходилось красть, а первый раз всегда особенный.

— Что ж, — Тибрили остановился под одним из окон, — вот и подходящий случай.

Так как Матьяшу нужно было красть одному, шут остался в тени следить, как король в одиночестве крадется дальше и как исчезает под одной из резных арок дома.

Тибрили смотрел на звезды — так он пытался следить за временем, думая, сколько минут пройдет до возвращения короля. Он неподвижно ждал, прислушивался к каждому шороху, но дом и округа казались безмолвными, и поблизости не было никого, даже собак.

Спустя несколько минут он услышал из дома какие-то звуки. Шут присел под окном, прижался к дереву и прислушался. Из-под арки, где до того скрылся Матьяш, донесся шорох.

— Величество! Величество! — Тибрили прошептал так громко, насколько осмелился, и король тут же появился. На его лице читалась гордость, несмотря на то, что он только что занимался воровством.

— Да здесь я, — он подошел к шуту. Тут же приподнял полы плаща и вытащил небольшой предмет, демонстрируя его Тибрили. — Вот, смотри!

— Что это?

— Ложка, — гордо заявил Матьяш. — Утащил ее у главного казначея.

Тибрили открыл рот для ответа или даже похвалы, но тут из окна полился свет, и оба прижались к стене. Кто-то вошел в комнату с лампой.

— Покажи королевский кубок! — раздался голос, и Матьяш застыл рядом с Тибрили. Шут посмотрел на короля и понял, что тот узнал хозяина голоса, но Тибрили ничего не понимал, пока не услышал еще один:

— Вот он, господин главный казначей.

Тибрили нахмурился и в темноте встретился взглядом с Матьяшем.

— Не забудь его, — сказал главный казначей, — еще снаружи высыпешь яд, а как мы сюда прибудем, нальешь в кубок вино. — Дальнейшее зазвучало тише, и фигуры под окном постарались подобраться поближе, чтобы лучше слышать. — Если правильно угостим Матьяша, завтра я уже буду королем, а ты — моим министром.

Тибрили молча уставился на короля, но лицо Матьяша было в тени — только глаза и блестели. Затаив дыхание, Тибрили едва расслышал ответ слуги казначею.

— Все будет согласно приказу, господин казначей, — ответил слуга, и оба голоса удалились со светом лампы, а окно погрузилось во тьму.

А назавтра наступил день Матьяша.

Весь город обрядился в праздничное, на каждый дом повесили ленты и веселые флаги, будайский народ надел лучшие одежды. Когда король Матьяш въехал на коне в ворота замка, люди собрались, чтобы приветствовать его криками и взмахами рук; но король, который обычно радостно махал им в ответ или хотя бы отвечал улыбкой, сейчас едва взглянул на них. Тибрили, следовавший за королем на коне, знал, что тот старается прогнать тяжелые мысли, и все же ему не удавалось скрыть угрюмость, и многие заметили, что короля что-то гнетет сегодня, в день его собственных именин.  
Вчера они, сливаясь в своих плащах с тенями, крались во двор главного казначея, а сейчас въезжали в ворота в сияющей праздничной одежде, при свете солнца, в сопровождении стражи. Главный казначей и все его слуги столпились во дворе, чтобы встретить короля, и Тибрили перевел взгляд на лицо Матьяша при виде старика-казначея.

Который с преувеличенным поклоном опустился на колено перед лошадью короля.

— Приветствую, ваше величество, в моем скромном жилище, — сказал он, — чей порог впервые переступил король венгров!

Впервые, подумал Тибрили, но не в последний раз, как ты, вероятно, надеешься. Он посмотрел на лицо короля: взгляд Матьяша был холоден, словно лед, словно камень, и смотрел на главного казначея так, словно собирался тотчас бросить его в тюрьму. Но сделай он так, не было бы доказательств умысла казначея, и Тибрили знал, что король планировал подождать, пока ему не принесут отравленное вино. Король мог без объяснения причин забрать казначея, но не зря же звали Матьяша справедливым.

Король был сдержанно вежлив всю дорогу до главного зала, где их и гостей ждал накрытый обедом стол. Матьяша посадили во главу стола, и Тибрили, к которому уже все привыкли, никто не отослал, поэтому тот мог спокойно устроиться поблизости от короля. Его ладони вспотели по приближении долгожданной минуты, но он верил, что никакой беды не случился, ведь они знали, что их ждет.

Тибрили за ночь много раз вспоминал старуху-гадалку и ее слова. И его обдавало холодом, когда он думал, что до самого конца считал всё это глупостью и только ради шутки пошел на воровство с Матьяшем, — а ведь не сделай они этого, Матьяш Хуньяди сегодня был бы уже мертв, и от этой мысли Тибрили охватывал странный, леденящий душу ужас.

И вот вынесли кубок, и придворный шут пододвинулся ближе к королю. Матьяш не взглянул на него, неотрывно следя за золотой чашей, но Тибрили знал, что он чувствует его присутствие.

— Прими этот скромный подарок, ваше величество, — сказал главный казначей с широкой улыбкой, громко и величественно, — а вино, которым он наполнен, пусть благословит день Матьяша. Благослови тебя Господь, король!

Тибрили покосился на Матьяша: на лице короля не дрогнула ни одна мышца, выражение его было почти торжественное. Он поднял руку в приветственном жесте и схожим тоном ответил:

— Приветствую тебя и благодарю, мой главный казначей, — сказал он, и по всему залу раздались «да здравствует», а король тем временем продолжил, и слова его удивили присутствующих: — В награду одарю тебя королевской милостью — можешь выпить из моего кубка первым.

Хитро сверкающий взгляд главного казначея в мгновение ока превратился в испуганный.

— Я не заслуживаю такой милости, ваше величество, — пролепетал он подобострастным тоном, теребя себя за бороду. — Пей ты первый...

Лицо короля изменилась так, как налетает летняя буря: из ниоткуда, неожиданно пасмурнеет, и как приятно и прекрасно было до этого, так гневно и темно становится за мгновение. Его брови нахмурились, глаза угрожающе сверкнули:

— Эй, казначей, — проревел Матьяш, ударив по столу, приведя гостей в смятение, — перечить королю вздумал? Пей же! — Казначей уже заметно дрожал. Гости шептались, гудели, вытягивали шеи, чтобы увидеть, что происходит между королем и сжавшимся от ужаса казначеем. — И слуге своему оставь глоток!

Принесший кубок слуга тут же развернулся на каблуках и поспешил к двери так, будто за ним кто-то гнался. Но Тибрили уже стоял за ним в ожидании и тут же замахнулся кулаком на слугу — тот от удара отлетел назад и врезался в стол. Сидевшие там гости испуганно подскочили и поспешили убраться с пути падающего на их тарелки слуги и переворачивающихся кубков.

Тибрили не прыгнул за слугой; стоявший поблизости казначей тоже готовился бежать. Собрав все свои старческие силы, он поднял тяжелый, украшенный резьбой стул и бросил его в Тибрили, который сумел увернуться. Казначей от замаха упал; к тому моменту все гости уже были на ногах и возмущенно кричали.

— Стража! — пресек король Матьяш общее гудение.

— Смилуйся, — пролепетал казначей, сжавшись на земле. — Смилуйся... Пощади, ваше величество!

— Благодарю за гостеприимство, главный казначей, — холодно ответил король, возвышаясь над ним и смотря сверху вниз на своего подданного. В этот момент королевская стража ворвалась в помещение и поспешила к королю, чтобы окружить казначея. — И позволь, — продолжал Матьяш, — вместо кубка с вином взять у тебя в подарок эту ложку, которую я украл накануне вечером. — Казначей удивленно смотрел на ложку, сначала ничего не понимая, но Тибрили видел, что постепенно до него начало доходить. Матьяш не стал ждать: у того и в тюрьме будет время подумать в ожидании приговора. — Уведите их!

Стража потащила наружу все еще остолбеневшего от удивления и смотрящего перед собой казначея и подобранного со стола слугу. Собравшиеся все еще не понимали, что в точности произошло, но уже подозревали, что обед окончен. Король отошел на пару шагов, а слуги поспешили вытереть разлитое отравленное вино и собрать все остальное, все вкуснейшие яства — нельзя было с уверенностью сказать, не отравлены ли и они, поэтому всё следовало выбросить.

Когда возмущенных гостей начали выпроваживать, Тибрили подобрался к королю. Он думал, что тот его не заметит, но Матьяш неожиданно посмотрел прямо на него и улыбнулся, по-дружески положив одну руку Тибрили на плечо.

— А ты, мой добрый шут, — добродушно сказал он, — отыщи-ка ту, что второй раз меня на свет родила. Ведь без нее не было бы для меня больше именин Матьяша.

Тибрили, услышав это, почувствовал, как внутри него вспыхнула тысяча костров.

— Будет сделано, ваше величество, — кивнул он.

А закончился тот катастрофический день так:

Матьяш вернулся в королевский замок и в тронном зале принял старую цыганку, с которой познакомился на базаре. За цыганкой выстроилась вся ее родня. Лицо короля выглядело уставшим, но его глаза по-особенному блестели, и он тепло поприветствовал старуху. Тибрили, отойдя в сторону, следил за каждым его движением.

— Благодарю тебя, бабушка, за предсказание, — сказал король, и когда старуха посмотрела на него, Тибрили подумал, не догадалась ли она с самого начала, что не с обычным господином общалась. Она поняла, что Матьяш не был торговцем лошадьми, и по ее хитрой улыбке было видно, что она знала больше, чем говорила. — В награду вот тебе ложка, — Матьяш протянул ей украденный у главного казначея прибор, — которая в любое время будет открывать перед тобой и твоей семьей комнаты и кухню этого дворца.

Глаза старухи засияли, когда она приняла подарок.

— Благодарю, ваше величество, — сказала она и махнула в сторону стоявшей позади нее родни, — ведь эта ложка окажет помощь не такому уж маленькому семейству!

А вместо приема у казначея провели другой праздник: у королевского стола собрались не бояре и офицеры, а огромная, веселая семья, простые цыгане города Буды. Король Матьяш практически тут же организовал пир, на который не был приглашен никто, кроме старой цыганки с родней.

Хотя изначально в тронном зале и так толпилось много народу, но пока они достигли обеденной залы, число участников будто бы удвоилось, и неожиданно несколько дюжин гостей расселось между заставленными яствами столами и пивными да винными бочками. Тибрили устроился возле протиравшей и раздававшей кубки девушки-цыганки, и сколько помогал ей, столько же и выпивал. У них под ногами дети играли в догонялки, улыбка цыганки и веселый гомон семейства грел душу, а напиток — тело.

Ужин окрасил вечер громким счастливым весельем, кто-то достал инструменты, и заиграла музыка. Тибрили танцевал больше, чем планировал; пару раз с девушкой-цыганкой, но чаще всего его тащили в танец дети. В какой-то момент он почувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд, и оглядевшись поверх скачущих вокруг детей, столкнулся взглядом с Матьяшем.

И охватившее его тепло пьянило сильнее, чем весь выпитый до этого алкоголь.

Гуляния продолжались допоздна, и король продержался довольно долго, но даже после его ухода пляски и музыка длились еще много часов. Тибрили поспешил к столу после очередного танца, чтобы смочить горло вином, и увидел, как король подходит к старой гадалке, и со смутным, абсурдным чувством обманутости понял, что его величество собирается уходить.

Незаметно он оказался там, где стояли король с гадалкой, чтобы вблизи подслушать, о чем они говорят.

— Погадаешь мне, бабушка, — спросил король, — еще и в день Матьяша?

Глаза старой цыганки подозрительно блеснули, она взяла протянутую ладонь, но не стала на нее смотреть, а внимательно взглянула в его лицо.

— Сейчас я тебе не по ладони погадаю, ваше величество, а от сердца; ведь для этого умение гадать и не нужно, — сказала она. — Пока живут на земле этой венгры, к твоему имени всегда будут добавлять: Матьяш Справедливый.


End file.
